


Sign Language

by caliecat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's thoughts during the helicopter scene in Episode 1x20, Ma Ke Kahakai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Language

Sometimes they speak different languages, his born of oceans and mountains and trees and ancient symbols carved into stone, Danny's based on runs and hits and errors, cold beers and hot tempers and the afternoon sun beating down on a concrete bowl at the edge of an urban jungle.

But then, in the dizzying rush as Steve ascends toward the sky, swaying and spinning under the _thwap-thwap-thwap_ of the rotor blades, the rescue harness biting into his chest, the pain in his arm nearly stealing his breath, he looks down and he _gets_ it.

Danny sketches his hands into two mirrored arcs as wide as the sea, as open as his heart, his upturned face blazing with warmth, mouthing the words, the gestures clear and unmistakable. Their connection sparks through the air, shrinking the distance between them to a pinpoint even as the helicopter pulls Steve away, needing no translation, no Rosetta Stone to understand.

Battered and bruised, buffeted by the downwash, he flies beyond the leafy canopy, savoring the dialect and tone, the speech-sounds and heart-feel of this new shared language, and smiles.


End file.
